Four and Six
by divergentforlife
Summary: This is a adaptation to the divergent series book divergent. In my story there is no war! set a year after tris initiation. FOURTRIS FOREVER! lots of fluff! Training initiates, candor or dauntless, babies, and other stuff! HAS BEEN CONTINUED AS OF 2016!
1. The net

Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic! I really want to make this good but I also want the readers to be happy! This will be a long fanfiction! I want to make a 100,000 word goal! So I must have 5 reviews before I post a new chapter! You can comment character requests, ideas, anything you want to happen! **For this chapter please comment what transfers there should be, their names, factions, and personalities!**

Its been 11 months since her initiation ended: NO WAR: **TRIS POV:**

"_Beep Beep Beep" _I groan and slam my fist onto the alarm clock. There no more distributions.

I roll over and face Tobias. His eyes are wide open and there is a small smile on his face.

"What?" I ask. "Nothing." He says. Then I realize it. I'm still topless.

"Enjoying the view?" I ask him while smirking. "Yes." He says and pulls me in for a kiss.

It's a long kiss and it starts out as long and passionate. He pulls in more and I know what he wants.

Normally I would give in, but we need to get ready. The initiates are coming in 2 hours.

Tobias and I decided to train transfers this year together.

Uriah and Christina are training dauntless born. "Not today mister! We need to get ready!"

I say pulling away, making him groan. I hop in the shower and wash my hair and body.

I hop out and blow dry my hair. I ponder my reflection, looking into the mirror.

I don't resemble my old abnegation self at all.

I finally had a growth spurt so im 5'6 instead of 5'2. My face grew and my eyes and nose are the right size. I am finally pretty.

And I no longer look like a 12 year old. My breasts grew and I am 1 bra size bigger than Christina. I still rub it in.

I have muscles in my arms and legs, and have one of the few six packs for the girls, thanks to leader training.

Eric and Peter were executed a week after initiation. They tried to kill me and were caught.

Tobias and I were offered the spots as leaders and we took it.

Now Max and Tobias are the main leaders and I and an older man I didn't know before _John_ is the other leader.

Eventually in a few years we (4 and 6) will become the main leaders and have no others ones. It's easier that way.

Staring at myself, I realize I am actually happy with my appearance. I don't have to question why I am with Tobias anymore. I have rather large curves, and my face is pretty. My blonde hair is silky and down past my breasts. I am pretty. Or beautiful as Tobias puts it. The only problem with getting prettier and well _sexier_ is that now almost all the guys hit on me.

And during Candor or Dauntless I get stared at when I strip. Tobias get _very_ protective.

After I stare myself down I get dressed. I put on black skinny jeans, combat boots (black of course), a black bra, a tank top that shows my ravens, 4 of them, _I added one for Tobias_, and a black button down, but I don't button it up. I put on makeup, adding mascara, blush, lipstick, and eyeshadow that makes my eyes _pop. _I put my hair into a side part and let it hang down.

When I step out of the bathroom, Tobias mouth drops. He scoops me up, making me giggle, and kisses me. After a five minute make out sesh, I fix my hair again, and grab the muffin he got me.

"Tris, or Six I should say, I love you with all my heart and love when you wear sexy outfits." Tobias says. I raise my eyebrows as if saying _go on_.

"But, I can't have all the initiates wind up dead once they have hit on you!" I giggle. I pull him into me backing into the wall. I wrap my legs around him.  
"Tobias Eaton, you are the one and only guy for me. I love you." I press my mouth into his and put my hands into his hair. I feel his hands go from my waist to my butt to my breasts.

I lean into him and then pull away, making him groan. I brush my hair once more.

I grab his hand in pull him out into the hallway. "We will continue this later." I pull him down the hallway and to the elevator.

Since we are both dauntless leaders, we have two penthouses combined since we live together. Its awesome. As we get into the elevator he pulls into a kiss but I put a finger up to stop him.

"No. We must go into 4 and 6 mode." I say sternly, trying not to smile and failing.

"But how am I going to go all day without kissing you!" He whines. _I dont know Tobias _I think _Its gonna be hard_

We decided to keep our relationship secret. We want to see how long it takes them to figure out that we are not only together, but engaged.

As we walk to the net, we talk about training and other things. We hear Uriah and Christina talk to them and then we hear someone fall. We see a flash of red and yellow and Tobias reaches his hand out.

A young boy jumps out. "Name." Tobias asks, going into 4 mode.

"Uhh, umm." The boy stutters.

"Think about it you only chose once." I say trying not to smirk.

"Matthew." He says.

"Make the announcement Six." Four says.

"First jumper, Matthew!" I bellow and cheers ring out.


	2. Meet the initiates

**Snippit from last chapter:**

"_But how am I going to go all day without kissing you!" He whines. We decided to keep our relationship secret. We want to see how long it takes them to figure out that we are not only together, but engaged._

_As we walk to the net, we talk about training and other things. We hear Uriah and Christina talk to them and then we hear someone fall. We see a flash of red and yellow and Tobias reaches his hand out. A young boy jumps out. _

"_Name." Tobias asks, going into 4 mode._

"_Uhh, umm." The boy stutters._

"_Think about it you only chose once." I say trying not to smirk._

"_Matthew." He says._

"_Make the announcement Six." Four says._

"_First jumper, Matthew!" I bellow and cheers ring out._

**CHAPTER 2**

TRIS POV:

I look over our initiates. Not to bad. We ended up with 12 transfers and 14 dauntless born.

The transfers are:

Name: Matthew

Faction: Amity

Looks Like: Attractive. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Tall for age. Keeps looking at my ass.

Name: Patrick

Faction: Candor

Looks Like: Brown hair, brown eyes. Checking me out a lot.

Name: Hazel

Faction: Amity

Looks Like: Blonde hair, hazel eyes. Checking 4 out a lot.

Name:Luke

Faction: Erudite

Looks Like: Attractive. Looks at me a lot.

Name: Luna

Faction: Amity

Looks like: Wavy black hair, bright green eyes. Looks kind.

Name: Elena

Faction: Erudite

Looks like: Pretty enough. keep looking at 4.

Name: Aaron

Faction: Candor

Looks like: Looks nice. I'm not sure about him though.

Name: Julia

Faction: Amity

Looks like: Seems sweet. Small like I _was._

Name: Madison

Faction: Candor

Looks like: Looks strong. Not the prettiest though.

Name: Alex (girl)

Faction: erudite

Looks like: Short but strong. Short brown hair.

Name: Samson

Faction: Erudite

Looks like: Very attractive. Brown hair brown eyes. Isn't checking me out like the others.

Name: Eleanor

Faction: Erudite

Looks like: Attractive. Looks nice. I think she and samson are twins.

After they have all gathered, Four begins to talk.

"hello. I am Four and this is Six, we ar-" He begins to say before Patrick intterupts him.

"Like the numbers?" He scoffs. "What were 1, 2, 3, and 5 taken?" He says again.

Big mistake. Before 4 can react though I walk up to patrick.

"Patrick is it?" I say real quiet. "The first thing you'll learn here is to keep your mouth shut. We earned these names, and I doubt you will want to have your number for your name. If we wanted to listen to candor smart mouths we would of joined their faction." I hiss. He nods his head fast. _This is fun! _I think. I walk away and nobody follows.

"Are your legs broken?" I scream. "Walk!"

They all quickly follow us. I see 4 smirking and I whisper to him.

"Do I have to yell at you too?"

Tobias POV:

I listen to her yell at Patrick. I try not to a) smirk and b) kiss her. She is so hot when she is angry.

I was looking forward to train initiates with Tris.

They would not have taken her seriously before, because she looked so young to people.

But now that she has grown, not only to they take her seriously, they hit on her.

She really has become sexy. Her curves are large, I should know, I see them all the time. I am so glad she got over her fear. It was a few weeks after initiation. _Flashback_

_I open the door with one hand while carrying her over my shoulder.I close it and lock it. She starts to kiss me again with hunger and passion. I kiss her back. She lifts her shirts up after I place her on the bed. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yes." She pulls mine up and I take of my pants as she takes of her bra and panties. We look at our naked bodies as we embrace. I kiss her everywhere. Her face, her lips, her breasts, right above her area. She moans. "Are you ready?" I ask. "'yes just do it!" she yells kissing me hard again. I go into her making her moan. _End of flashback.

I smile. She comes over to me.

"Do I have to yell at you too?" She says.

"Sure." I say. We walk up ahead of the initiates and open the doors to the pit.

"This is the pit, the center and heart of dauntless." Tris says. "You will learn to love it." We continue to walk on.

We arrive at the chasm.

"This is a chasm. It represents the fine line between idiocy and bravery. A jump will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again." I say and the initiates take a step back.

I look at Tris. Her face is cold and blunt. I know she is thinking of Al. I want to hug her and kiss her and tell her its okay. But I cant.

We enter the cafeteria. Cheers erupt at the new initiates. Tris and I go over to our friends.

"So, hows training?" Zeke ask as we sit down.

"Okay. Six already scared the shit out of the initiates." I respond.

Lynn high fives Tris. I smile.

"All the boys are checking out tris and all the girls are checking out 4!" Chrisitina remarks as we sit down.

"Yah! I know!" Tris says.

"Hello pansycakes. Love birds. Marlene." Uriah says as he sits down. "Candor or dauntless. My place. 7. Don't be late." He says.

I sigh. These games go on forever.

PREVIEW OF CHAP 3.

TRIS POV

"15 mins! Get ready!" Tobias says as I get dressed. I put on a black bra, and camisole, and tanktop, and shirt, a sweater, and leather jacket on top. Ugh. Hot hot hot! I put on cute underwear, spandex, leggings, and jean shorts. I put on heels to go. I put my hair in a side ponytail and do my makeup. 6:55. "Ready!" I call.

Once we arrive we all sit in a circle.

"Okay since its my place I will go first." Uriah says, scanning the room for his victim. His eyes land on me. Oh boy.

'Trissy Poo, Candor or dauntless?" He asks sweetly!

**LEAVE DARES IN THE REVIEW BOX! LEAVE TRUTHS TOO! XOXO, DIVERGENTFORLIFE**


	3. 13 new chapters! what?

Hello! I have gotten a lot of reviews and that stuff! I would like to thank everyone for the love!

I am going out of the country for 3 1/2 weeks on wednesday! so that means no updates for basically a month... :(

but! but!

i sat down yesterday and wrote 13 freaking chapters! i will post the next 2 chapters after my horseback riding practice! so in a few hrs!

rules:

i will post two chapters at a time. i will post the next two after i get 5 reviews for the 2 chapters. I will make sure that i have the 13 chapters up before I leave!

feel free to add any thing you want to read (babies, fights, initiates, parties, tatoos, intimacy, anything!)

later!

bi

I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE!


	4. Candor or dauntless

TRIS POV

"15 mins! Get ready!" Tobias says as I get dressed. I put on a black bra, and camisole, and tanktop, and shirt, a sweater, and leather jacket on top. Ugh. Hot hot hot! I put on cute underwear, spandex, leggings, and jean shorts. I put on heels to go. I put my hair in a side ponytail and do my makeup. 6:55. "Ready!" I call.

Once we arrive we all sit in a circle.

"Okay since its my place I will go first." Uriah says, scanning the room for his victim. His eyes land on me. Oh boy.

'Trissy Poo, Candor or dauntless?" He asks sweetly!

"Dauntless." I reply.

" I dare you to tell us Fours real name?"

Ugh. They ask every freaking time.

I take off my jacket.

I scan the circle.

"Zeke, c or d?" I ask.

"Dauntless duh." He replys. I smirk. This will be fun.

"I dare you to run around the Pit in a tutu and wings screaming, "I AM WOMAN, HEAR ME ROAR!" (creds to whoever gave me this dare! you rock!) I smirk again.

He is about to take of his shirt when Uriah coughs and say "pansycake" under his breath. **(AN: did i spell that right?)**

"Fine Fine." Zeke mutters.

10 mins later we all come back holding our sides from laughing. Zeke is bright red and has a slap mark on his face.

"Marlene, my friend, What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Zeke asks.

"Erm, when I was 14 a boy asked me if I wanted to see the dauntless towe (**AN: ya know the eiffel tower in real life) **And i was like sure, cuz i always like seeing it, so he led me into the bathroom and pulled down his bowers and pants and was like "Ta da" and I ran out screaming "THATs NOT THE DAUNTLESS TOWER!" and everyone looked at me weird." Marlene says.

By the time she's done I am laughing so hard. She glares at me.

"four c or d?" She asks. Uh oh.

"Candor and uriah if you call me a pansycake I will rip your vocal cords out."

"How many times have you and tris done it in the past week?" She says sweetly. Uh oh. Thats unfair. Me and Tobias have done it a lot more this week than usual.

He counts in his head. I think too. 8 i think.

"7." He replies and everyone gasps. I whisper " Eh hem, what about an hour ago?" He smirks.

"nevermind 8." He says and this time Uriah and Zeke pat him on the back saying "Four man getting it on!" and getting glares from their girlfriends.

"Uriah, c or d?" Four asks.

"Dauntless i aint no pansycake!" Uriah responds cockily.

"Fine I dare you to shove ice in your pants and keep it on there for 5 mins." He says. I supress a grin.

"Okay." He says. He obviously doesnt get it.

after 2 seconds he is screaming and screaming. I lean over and kiss tobias, and he wraps his arms around me. I straddle him and he lays down, still kissing me. We stay like this for what feel like hours until Christina blows an air horn in our ears. Holy shit! Thats loud!

After 4 hrs Tobias and I have made out countless times, have played 7 minutes in heaven 4 times, switched clothing, and have learned things about our friends and have seen really funny dares, including Zeke and Lynn both proposing to eric and then fighting over him.

Its 1 am and I am currently in a bra and panties, Four is in his shirt and boxers, and everyone else is in their underwear and the girls bras.

The other boys are checking me out secretly, but 4 only has his eyes on me. God those eyes. So beautiful. We begin to make out and then four announces that we are leaving.

"USE PROTECTION MAN!" Zeke yells.

I blush.

"Always do!" Four crows making me blush even more.

Christina, Marlene, and Shauna all give me a thumbs up. Lynn looks disgusted and is shoving her head into a pillow.

I love the dauntless life.

YO! leave in the review box whatevs you want to happen! xoxo, dfl (divergentforlife)

next chapter is uploading!


	5. training

YO! CHAP 5! 5 updates =new chapter!

Tobias POV:

I wake up to Tris snuggled up next to me. I sigh. I love her so much. I secretly watch her when she is asleep. She looks so sweet and adorable.

I realize she is awake and close my eyes. She slips out from underneath me and goes to the shower.

I open one eye and see her beautiful, sexy, naked, body. Everytime I see it is like the first time. I sigh. Outloud. Shit I think.

She whips her head around quickly and catches me with my eyes open.

"See something you like?" She asks smirking.

"Yes actually. I like it a lot." I say scooping her up and running in to the shower.

We shower together, but we are short on time so we don't do anything but wash up.

While she blow dries her hair, I get dressed and do some paperwork.

When she comes out she is wearing dauntlesscake (lululemon in dauntless) leggings, combat boots, a black shirt that has white lace on the shoulders and down the sides, exposing her skin. When I see her turn around I see her shirt covers her back thank god. I don't know if I can promise I wont hurt the initiates checking her out.

"Close your mouth, you will catch flies." She says.

I close it, not realizing it was open. She looks amazing. She put on a little makeup, but it looks natural. I like her without makeup. Her hair is in a french braid I think.

"Ready?" I ask looking at the alarm clock. 5:47.

"Leggo." She responds. As she walks towards the door I quickly grab her and pin her to the wall.

"I forgot to do something." I say. My lips very close to hers.

"What was -" I cut her off with my lips. We stay like this for a minute until we are interrupted by a cough. I turn my head to see Christina.

"Enough with the making out! Lets gooooo." Christina says.

Tris grabs my hand and we go to the training room to set up.

PAGE BREAK LALA

TRIS POV:

After we set up the guns we decide to practice while we wait. We hit the center every single time. We don't stop until we hear people gasp.

We quickly turn around. Everyone is gathered. Good, they saw that we were good.

"There are three stages to Dauntless initiation: The physical, the emotional, and the mental." I say. "After each stage, if you are the two bottom initiates, you are kicked out."

"What do you mean kicked out?" Elena asks. God I hate her. She keeps looking at 4.

"You will be made factionless." Four states simply.

"Thats not fair!" I hear some people say.

"You chose us. Now we choose you." Tobias and I say at the same time.

After 5 hours of guns, we dismiss them for lunch. All but Luke, Patrick and Matthew leave. Great.

"Hey Six." Patrick says trying to be seductive. Its not working. I scoff.

"Hello initiates." I say bored. I'm wide awake though. There are 3 of them. And only one one me.

Then I remember that Tobias is a few feet behind me.

"Well we all like you, and we wanted you to choose who you like the best." Patrick says and they all smile.

"Four!" I call.

"Yes six?" Four says.

"Which one do you like better?" I ask.

"Well they are all pretty ugly if you ask me." Four says.

"I agree. Go to lunch." I say. They stand still glaring at Four. "NOW!" I scream.

They leave. I turn around to face Tobias.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you." He whispers back.

After lunch we set up the knifes.

"Now you will be learning to throw knifes." Four says.

"How will a knife help us?" Hazel asks. "In the kitchen?" I hear people snicker. Without even turning around to face her, I throw three knifes. I hear a gasp. I turn around. They are holding down her shirt, she is pinned to the wall.

"Knowing how to throw a knife, will save your life. I saved mine." I say, thinking about Marcus. I am so happy he is dead.

"Four will you demonstrate?" I ask.

"Sure." He says.

He shows them the stance and stuff while I sit in the back watching people.

By the end of the session, everyones knife has stuck.

"You are dismissed. Be at the training room at 6 am tomorrow. Be late and be factionless." I say.

"Come on lets go, I am tired." I tell four.

TIME SKIP.. A WEEK.

TRIS POV:

"Oh my gosh. I am so tired." I say as I open the door.

"Remember we have Christinas party today and Candor or Dauntless in 2 days." Tobias says.

"Oh great let me go get dressed."I say walking into the closet.

I alreiady know what dress I am going to wear. It's black, duh, and has diamond cuts on the sides and has a huge diamond in the back, which makes it almost back less.

Its very tight, enhancing my curves (nasty gal cut it out dress, in black, except a little different.) (just look it up).

I wear 5 inch heels GIUSEPPE ZANOTTI Sequin-Embellished T-Strap Sandals (LOOK IT UP. TRUST ME. ITS THE FIRST PIC) that I know Tobias loves.

I got my hair blown out an hour ago, so it is super silky and long.

I put it in a side part, and put on the diamond necklace 103.60 Carat Diamond Platinum Necklace (look it up, its the first pic, its stunning) that tobias got me for my 17th birthday. It was free, courtesy of Dauntless.

I put on mascara, blush, eye shadow, and lipstick.

I open the door of the bathroom. As soon as Tobias sees me his mouth drops.

TOBIAS POV:

She has been in there for like 20 mins. Geez what has taken her so long. I might as well look nice too.

I put on a black button down and black pants. I put on black vans and sit down.

Finally she comes out. She is wearing a tight sexy dress with very high heels.

And the necklace. It takes all I have to not go run up to her and kiss her.

Instead I say the only words that I can form. "Oh my god."

"You don't look so bad yourself." She says. "Go get the present." she tells me. I go.

As I walk into the closet I hear the doorbell ring. "Who is it?" I call when she answers.

TRIS POV:

I open the door to see Elena and Hazel.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Oh sorry we were looking for Fours apartment." Elena says.

"Who is it?" I hear Tobias say.

"Well you are here." I say.

ELENA POV:

It took us forever to find his apartment. We ring the doorbell.

I hear footsteps. Finally, Six opens it. SIX! What is she doing here?! Maybe I have the wrong apartment.

She is very dressed up in a tight black dress that has big cuts that expose skin, high heels, and a huge diamond necklace. She must be going somewhere. Her outfit looks very expensive.

"Can I help you?" She asks not nicely.

"Oh sorry we were looking for Fours apartment." I say.

"Who is it?" I hear someone, a male say. It sounds a little like... FOUR!

"Well you are here." Six says. What? What is she doing at fours apartment.

He comes down wearing a sexy outfit. He is so hot.

"Why are the initiates here?" He asks six touching her waist.

"I was asking them." She responds.

"What are you doing in his apartment?" Hazel blurts out.

"Well, its our apartment and she lives here." Four says.

WHAT?! WHAT?!


	6. freakout

ELENA POV:

It took us forever to find his apartment. We ring the doorbell.

I hear footsteps. Finally, Six opens it. SIX! What is she doing here?! Maybe I have the wrong apartment.

She is very dressed up in a tight black dress that has big cuts that expose skin, high heels, and a huge diamond necklace. She must be going somewhere. Her outfit looks very expensive.

"Can I help you?" She asks not nicely.

"Oh sorry we were looking for Fours apartment." I say.

"Who is it?" I hear someone, a male say. It sounds a little like... FOUR!

"Well you are here." Six says. What? What is she doing at fours apartment.

He comes down wearing a sexy outfit. He is so hot.

"Why are the initiates here?" He asks six touching her waist.

"I was asking them." She responds.

"What are you doing in his apartment?" Hazel blurts out.

"Well, its _our_ apartment and she lives here." Four says.

WHAT?! WHAT?!

I grab Hazels hand and run into the elevator. Once the doors are closed I start talking.

"I cant believe they are dating, i mean-" I start to say.

"Woah elena slow down. First of all, did you see the ring on her finger? it looked like an ENGANGMENT ring. For all we know, they are married and have a kid! (**AN: cough cough kid cough cough hint cough cough soon) **hazel says.

"She is hot anyway. I mean they are the hottest people in dauntless. no wonder they are together." Hazel says.

"THEN WE HAVE TO BREAK THEM UP! ITS PERFECT! ALL THE BOYS WANT SIX ANYWAY! AND THEN I - I MEAN WE CAN HAVE 4!" I scream.

"We could go to wherever they are going to." Hazel says.

"great idea! lets hide and follow them!"

We hide for a while and then they come out of the elevator and walk down a hallway into a room.

A minute later we follow.

When we get there its really loud and smells like alcohol. There are a lot of people, all older. We see 2 of the other initiates, Matthew and Patrick. they are attractive, but four is super hot.

"Hey are you guys looking for Four? Cuz we are looking for 6." they say.

"Yah, lets look together." Hazel says. We wander around a little until we find them.

6 is sitting in fours lap in the corner, with her arms wrapped around his neck.

Four has one arm around her waist, the fingers of his hand underneath her dress and the other around her butt. They are making out.

I throw my hands up with frustration and see that patrick and matthew look very jealous and hazel looks amused. THAT SHOULD BE ME!

I wander around more and when I come back they are still making out. Ugh. Some guy stands on the table and says, "IF I DON'T KNOW YOU, GET OUT! AND FOUR! SIX! STOP MAKING OUT! AGAIN! DO I HAVE TO SEPARATE YOU!" They continue to make out. The guy walks over to them and says "NO HAVING SEX IN MY ROOM AGAIN!"

At this they pull away from each other and I hear Four say to him "No promises."

And they are back to making out.

The guy gets up again. "NOW I KNOW WE ALL LIKE SEEING TEN MAKE OUT, BUT GET OUT! I DON'T KNOW YOU PEOPLE!"

Matthew, Patrick, Hazel and I all run out of the room and back to the dorms.

When we are back, I say "I have a plan."

**Sorry I know its short! i will post the rest of that chapter later! consider it part 1!**

**xoxo dfl**


	7. never have i ever

**SHORT IK! but consider it pt 2of the last chapter. in the review put ideas for never have i ever**

TRIS POV:

"Well that was weird." I tell Tobias. At least they know about us. They won't try anything now.

"Yah, I know. How did they even find the apartment?" He asks. "Oh and by the way, you look beyond amazing. We will have to save some time tonight for something else." He says.

"Lets go lover boy." I say, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

We get into the elevator. As the doors close, he grabs my waist and brings me closer to him, our lips practically touching.

"I love you." I say.

"And me you." He responds.

We get to the party. It is very loud of course. After talking to our friends we sit on the couch.

I sit on his lap, wrapping my hands around his neck, breathing in his scent.

He wraps his hands around my waist, one moving down to my butt.

His arm goes underneath the fabric, making me alive with energy.

At the same time, we both come to each other, our lips meeting. We stay there, the pressure of our lips and the love filling in the gaps.

We have eachother memorized. We sit there making out for a long time. I used to be embarrassed by kissing or making out in public, but I really don't care anymore.

My lips are swollen, but we don't stop.

I hear Zeke yell "IF I DON'T KNOW YOU, GET OUT! AND FOUR! SIX! STOP MAKING OUT! AGAIN! DO I HAVE TO SEPARATE YOU!"

We continue to make out.

Zeke doesn't bother me.

Zeke walks over to us and screams "NO HAVING SEX IN MY ROOM AGAIN!"

I laugh inside. A few months ago, at a loud party, me and four, well mostly me got really drunk. Four just got drunk. We slipped into Zekes room, locked the door and has sex.

He wouldn't have found out about it, if he didn't knock on the door at 5am saying he needed his hairbrush. I was the one to answer the door. He still has not gotten over it.

We pull away from each other and I hear Four say to him "No promises."

We go back to making out.

Zeke gets up again. "NOW I KNOW WE ALL LIKE SEEING TEN MAKE OUT, BUT GET OUT! I DON'T KNOW YOU PEOPLE!" Zeke yells.

Everyone leaves.

We continue to make out. Finally when it quiets down, we stop making out and sit down.

"Okay, who is ready for never have I ever!" Zeke asks but really, its a rhetorical question.


	8. IM BACK

I am back from my trip! I had an amazing time! I am so glad I am back though and will post 2 new chapters in an hour or two! THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE!


	9. Chapter 9

Wow. I am so amazed by all the support.

I also disapointed by some of the mean comments.

I would love to update.. i would. i am just not satisfied with my work.

it doesnt seem good enough. it seems boring.

everytime i read a review that compliments me i get so happy.

and i just dont want to disappoint you guys.

if you guys want to read what i have written.. review saying yes.

if not... i just wont update. it makes me sad but i fear i suck at writing.


	10. really short sneak peak

Heres a little bit to read for my awesome readers... you guys make my day.

I am proofreading the rest of thi schapter... but want to leave you guys with a little something.

xoxo,

dfl

TRIS POV:

Zeke looks around the room, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He obviously knows something we don't.

"Never have i ever... eaten 5 entire dauntless cakes saying "feelings hurt"." he says.

I look around the room. Who the hell would do that?

I see Uriah's cheeks turn as red as a tomato as he turns one finger down.

We all burst out laughing.

"I was 8!" He moans. He is never going to live this down.

after the laughter quiets down we go around quickly.

"Never have I ever gotten my nails done." Lynn says. Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and me all put a finger down.

"Uriah zeke what the fuck guys?" Will says.

"Hey! it feels really good!" Zeke says.

"Never have I ever ranked first in initiation." Will says. Four and I take down one finger.

"Never have I ever eaten a bug." I say. Four, Zeke, Uriah, Will and Lynn take their fingers down. Ew.

"Never have I ever" gone a day without looking in the mirror." Christina says. Four, Zeke, Lynn and I put a finger down. Try 3 months!

The game goes on and at one point someone says "Never have I ever thrown a knife at my girlfriend." Which makes Tobias put a finger down.

That gets me thinking to about 6 months ago, when Marcus attempted to kill me. _Flashback_

"_Well hello Beatrice." I hear someone say. I turn around slowly, turning off the burner I was using to cook mac n cheese. I don't want to catch on fire incase I am pushed into the stove. _

_Their stands no other than Marcus Eaton, the reason Tobias has nightmares every so often. The reason he has scars on his back. Hatred fills me from my toes to my head. _

_I wanna ask how he got here but from the way he staggers and the stench that comes out of his breath, I can tell he is intoxicated. _

_I see a knife in his boot._

_I have to think fast._


	11. Chapter 11

Hi. Don't kill me but school is really really hard. I am gonna try for long chapter this weekend...

to make up for it,

vote in review whether or not for 4tris to have boy or girl baby...

also suggest names...

i like theo a lot ;)


	12. Surprise!

Wowowowow. So, I basically forgot I had a fan fiction… regardless, I hope that these two years have made me a better writer. (Or maybe not, Lol)

A quick rant. I loved the divergent books. When I first wrote fanfic, I had not even seen the movies. I am going to see allegiant tomorrow, and have VERY low expectations. It sounds like it sucks.

Anyway, so after reading some pretty thoughtful reviews, I decided to pick this fanfic up again. TBH, the only reason I am is because I turned into a HUGE Vampire Diaries fan last year, (DELENA FOREVER) and have read amazing fanfics that just stopped all of the sudden. I remember feeling outraged, and then remembered I did the exact same thing. My bad! So…. I will continue this story. But I don't know where the storyline will take me. Where would you like to see it go?

If anyone is still reading this,

Let me know what you want to see. What you want, I shall write. (To a certain degree)

XOXOOX

K

**HERE WE GO FOLKS**

I hate Sundays. They just remind me that tomorrow is Monday and I wasted another week. Like right now. I am currently sitting, watching some weird ass documentary while Tobias snores next to me. It's 11:30, and I am basically eating this entire thing of popcorn by myself.

Annoyed, I nudge Tobias. He grunts, half awake, and mumbles something I can't make out.

"Wake up!" I tell him, whacking him with a pillow. "You're missing the best part!" I say as I point to the screen. To my dismay, the movie has chosen to pan to a forest for the next minute. He rolls his eyes at me, "Yes, how intriguing." He huffs as he closes his eyes.

I pout and stare at the TV. I have a few options. I can eat the rest of the popcorn by myself… or… yup I have a better idea. I swing my legs over Tobias, who smacks my ass _In his freaking sleeping state_ and walk over to the phone.

LINE BREAK AYY

4 POV:

I wake up to giggling, which is a sound I fear, especially when it comes from two twenty year olds staring at me comically. Tris and Christina are sitting on the coach, eating _my_ dauntless cake, while laughing and pointing at me. Joy. Glaring at them, I check the clock. It's what? Two fricken thirty in the morning?

"Tris?" I call out in my fakest sweet voice possible. She smiles evilly and nods. "Why am I being awaken at 2:30 in the morning?" I question. I also want to ask why I am on the coach and why she is eating cake and many other questions but restrain myself. It is, after all, 2:30 am.

She rolls her eyes, and flips a strand of hair over her shoulder. "Well, since you wouldn't entertain me, I had to call in backup." She says obviously. _Ah, sorry for falling asleep watching planet earth._ I think. I roll my eyes and walk to bed, leaving the laughing behind me. That's when I feel it. THere is most certainly something on my face, and based on their previous smirks, I have a bet on who did it. After inspecting the nice little goatee they drew on my face, I furiously scrub it off. I mean, I love my wife, but sharpie is a no-no. And at 2 am, I am not in the mood for jokes.

I walk back into the kitchen, glaring daggers. They stop laughing when I enter and look up innocently. "Tris, a word?" I ask/demand. She rolls her eyes for the fourth time in the last hour, and tells Christina she will see her at spinning tomorrow.

"Want to explain why their was-oh you know- sharpie on my face?" I ask, staring into her beautiful but evil eyes.

She tries to keep a straight face, but ultimately fails, and bursts out laughing. I am still annoyed however. I don't enjoy being drawn on.

"Seriously Tris? What are you, four?" I say, exhausted. I don't fully comprehend my mistake until her eyes widen and she stops laughing all together.

It is deadly silent.

"No, You're four. I'm Tris." She deadpans, and then falls back onto the bed laughing. I grumble at my mistake, and silently turn of the lights and fall back onto the bed myself.

I turn around after a few minutes of silence, because no matter how silly or annoying she is, she is still freakin adorable and I can't resist her.

I press my lips softly to hers, tasting the chocolate cake. She opens her eyes, reciprocating the action. I feel her smirk against my mouth, and when I pull away, she says "Goodnight five!" and rolls away. I roll my eyes again, and fall asleep.

**Sososoos, heres my attempt at getting back into the writers flow. LMK your thoughts! Heres to a late but nonetheless huge return!**


End file.
